All Because Of The Aiaigasa
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Petra wants to check out the aiaigasa wall that has become recently popular amongst the young Survey Corps members. But when she gets there, she sees an unexpected surprise. Levi x Petra! T for language.
1. The Aiaigasa Wall

**I was reading the "Spoof on Titan/Sungeki no Kyojin" manga and one of the chapters inspired me to write this. So...enjoy! :)**

Petra's P.O.V:

I heard about the _aiaigasa_ **(in Japanese, it means a graffiti umbrella which where you put your name and your crush's name in which your love will come true) **wall. It sounded like a childish game, but since I had nothing better to do, I decided to check it out.

"Oluo! Let's go check out the _aiaigasa _wall!" I said as we were writing reports. Oluo scoffed. "Why? It's so childish, that stupid thing. Everyone knows that your love WILL NEVER HAPPEN if you make a _aiaigasa._"

I scoffed back. "They're _kids, _Oluo. They're supposed to be like that. Even though we're not kids, it wouldn't hurt to just check it out." Then, Günther-san came into the room. He looked dazed, as if something amazing happened.

I looked at Oluo, who gave me the "cuckoo" gesture. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and approached him. "Uh...Günther-san? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his faced as he sighed.

"Oh, Petra! Have you seen the _aiaigasa _wall? Kira-san put our names!" He said. Then he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Don't you see? WE'RE GOING TO FALL IN LOVE! AND I LOVE HER!"

He let go of my shoulders as he walked off and kept looking dazed. Oluo just looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "See? It _might _be fun if we check it out! We can see who everyone likes!" Okay...that didn't come out the way I wanted it to...

Oluo thought for a moment, then he rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright! I'll go!" He got up from his chair as we walked into town.

* * *

The _aiaigasa _wall was surrounded by all the young scouts. I even caught a glimpse of an umbrella with "Erwin" and "Mia". I chuckled as I saw Hanji-san trying to get into the crowd.

"Hanji-san!" I yelled over the commotion. She perked up and waved at me. She squeezed through the crowd to meet up with me and Oluo.

"Hey, Petra! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be writing reports." She asked me. I shrugged. "Günther-san came in, looking dazed. He said that Kira-chan wrote their names on an umbrella, so I wanted to check it out!"

Hanji-san nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. I was getting bored of writing all those goddamn reports, so I decided to come here." She then looked at Oluo. "So, why are _you _here, Oluo-san?"

Oluo then was fighting for the nail. "Gimme the goddamn nail! I want to make an _aiaigasa! _You kids, OUT OF THE WAY! SPECIAL OPERATIONS SQUAD MEMBER OF SURVEY CORPS COMING THROUGH!"

Hanji-san and I were snickering as I looked up to see someone I never thought would've even care. It was really surprising, too, considering that he doesn't give a crap about anything.

I was surprised to see Levi-heichou.


	2. Levi's Secret Love

Petra's P.O.V:

"L-Levi-heichou!" I squeaked. "W-what are you doing here?" Levi-heichou then turned and saw me. For some reason, he was surprised, them he ran to a certain area on the _aiaigasa _wall.

_Hmm, I wonder if he was drawing one... _I thought. _Maybe he doesn't want to be embarrassed that he participated in a childish game and went to scratch it out._

Levi-heichou then walked to me and Hanji-san. "Petra." He began. "Why aren't you writing your reports? They're due by sunset." His expression changed to the same old blank expression he always had.

I stopped in my tracks, trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh...you see...I-I was just..." I stuttered out to buy some time for an excuse. "...taking a break! Everyone needs sometime out of the workspace!"

I looked at him, laughing nervously. He wasn't buying it, but he scoffed. "Just get back to work, okay?" Then he walked off, and around then, Oluo squeezed past the Survey Corps teens and met up again with us.

"I know what you're thinking," he began. "But I didn't just draw an _aiaigasa. _I was simply telling these freeloaders to get back to workin'." I snickered and rolled my eyes.

"You were fighting for the nail, Oluo." I remarked. Hanji-san was giggling as Oluo sulked. "Whatever, Petra. Do you want to see the _aiaigasas _or not?"

I nodded as Hanji-san led us through the crowd to the Survey Corps members section of the wall.

There was a lot of _aiaigasas _on the wall, ranging from "Günther and Kira", "Oluo and Petra" (in your dreams, Oluo.), and "Levi and Petra."

Wait..."_Levi and Petra"?!_

I looked closely at the _aiaigasa. _Yep. "Levi and Petra." I opened my mouth in shock.

_Is _this _why Levi-heichou was here? _I thought. _And is this why he was surprised to see me? It wasn't about me not completing my work? Oh, wait...I still need to do that..._

"Hanji-san." I said, grasping her shoulder. "Hmm?" She replied. I pointed to the _aiaigasa. _"Look." She looked at it and she was equally shocked as me. Then, she started to giggle.

"It's about time Levi had a crush!" She said. Then she started to laugh, as everyone stared at her. I heard Sasha Braus and Connie Springer in the distance, laughing uncontrollably. I guess they heard that and everyone else is just deaf. I was just glad Oluo wasn't here at the moment.

"Petra!" Oluo said. "We have to go back. Levi-heichou will get angry."

_Heichou...Heichou... _I thought. Then I snapped back into reality. "Oh, right! We should be going now." I said, as I waved goodbye to Hanji-san. She smiled and waved back as she was still laughing.

* * *

Levi's P.O.V:

"This is bad, this is bad." I muttered to myself as I was pacing back and forth. As I was pacing, I stepped on a tea cracker and gasped in horror at the crumbs on my boot. "Shit." I muttered as I went to clean my boot.

_Argh...why did I have to make an _aiaigasa _right before Petra came? _I thought. _Damn you new recruits, especially "Horse Face". Why did you have to start this whole damn thing?!_

"Levi." I heard. I turned around and saw Erwin. "What are you doing?" He stepped into the room I was pacing in. "Are you okay? Do you need some tea?"

He patted my back as I sighed. "Love is complicated, isn't it?" I asked Erwin. Erwin then looked at me questiongly. "Why do you ask?" He asked. I sighed at how air headed Erwin can be.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. Erwin thought for a moment, then laughed. "Looks like the most badass soldier of all humanity has a crush!" He pinged my nose jokingly as I swatted his finger away.

"Okay! I admit it..." I said. "...I _do _have a crush on a Survey Corps member."

Erwin then stepped back, scratching his chin. "Can I guess?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "One chance." I sat in a chair as Erwin stayed standing. He thought for a while, then snapped his fingers.

"My guess is...Petra Ral!" He said proudly.


End file.
